Life Swap: Episode One: KotOR I
by She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars
Summary: Welcome to the brand new game, Life Swap! Where we grab two people and switch their lifes! Only two rules: go from start to end, and touch all the basic plot points. Warning: Self inserts, language, craziness, and a few little bits and bobs. Have fun!
1. Prologue

Life Swap: Episode One: KotOR I

Warning: Self insert of my brother and I.

Disclaimer: I don't own KotOR, but the Eternal is my brother's.

Prologue

The lights dimmed, and all was dark for a few seconds, before a bright spotlight lit upon a fairly non-descript man, who looked exactly how you wanted him to look. A large, two-panel slot machine stood beside him, lit up with many flashing lights and sparkles. The crowd cheered wildly, screaming theirs heads off in excitement, stamping their feet and clapping their hands in a rhythmic manner. They quieted quickly as he held up his hands in a placating fashion, grinning widely, before he began to speak.

"Ladies,gentlemen and everyone else! Welcome to the first episode of our brand new show, Life Swap; the game where you _literally_ swap lives! There are only two rules! First, start at the beginning, and finish at the end, and second, follow the basic plot! I am your game host, The Eternal!" He flung his arms out in a dramatic fashion, lapping up the applause and cheers of the audience.

He stood there for a few minutes, basking in the attention, before a stagehand coughed, bringing him back to the task at hand. The Eternal shot an annoyed look at the stage hand before drawing the crowd's attention to him again.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…" He grinned and gestured to the slot machine beside him, "the contestants! Now remember, these are _completely_ random, so not to worry! Here we go!"

He pulled the lever on the side down, and the machine started with a _clink_, before the slots began spinning, beeping as the names went past in a blur. The machine started to slow down after thirty seconds, and with a final _beep, beep…beep…clunk_ it stopped on two names.

"And the first contestants are…Melody Young, from 'Planet Earth', and Revan from 'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic! And now…Life Swap!"


	2. Chapter 1

Life Swap: Episode One: KotOR I

Warning: Self insert of myself and my brother

Authors Note: So anyway, because the Prologue is so small, I decided I would be nice and upload chapter one straight away. Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own KotOR, and my brother owns The Eternal.

* * *

Chapter One.

When I fell out of bed, I just knew something was wrong. I wasn't sure why though. And I wondered why my brother had decided to listen to his sound effects tapes in my room.

Then I realized that, this was not my floor, this was not my room, and if the sounds around me were any indication, this was not even my house.

I pushed myself up and looked around, noticing the stark white and deep blue, the steel locker beside the bed I had just fallen out of, and that a strand of straight black hair was dangling in front of my eyes.

"That is _not_ my hair." I stated, looking at the rest of me. "And I do _not _have bikini-underwear-things. Not like this anyway."

When I finished speaking, the door to my right slid open, and I spun to face the guy in the red…uh…jumpsuit-armor that had just entered.

"Oh good, you're up! Grab your gear and let's go. We're under attack and we have to get to Bastila to protect her."

"…What? Who the hell are you? What's with the outfit? And…did you say Bastila?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do? Hit your head on the corner of your footlocker?" He sighed in annoyance. "We are on the Endar Spire. It is under attack. I am Trask Ulgo, your bunk mate. This is the Republic uniform. And yes, I did say Bastila, as in Bastila Shan, the Jedi who is kind of _in charge of this entire operation_!"

"Oh my god…" I stared at him, then brought my fists up to my face in excitement. "I'm in KotOR I! Omigawd, omigawd, OH MY GOD! WOOT!"

Trask stared at me in disbelief. "…Are you on drugs or something? What in space is a Koda? And have you forgotten ABOUT THE FRACKING SITH OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW?"

"Uh…no?" I said. "Well, anyway. Unlock-the-door-so-we-can-get-to-the-bridge-so-we-can-discover-that-Bastila-has-already-left-and-we-can-start-heading-to-the-escape-pods-which-you-shall-never-reach-because-you-will-decide-to-sacrifice-yourself-to-a-dark-Jedi-so-that-I-can-escape. 'Cos I'm a plot device!"

"…I'm going to ignore that. Let's go." He quickly unlocked the door and ran out, leaving me to get dressed and strap on the vibroblade and blaster I found, and run after him.

* * *

"Bastila isn't here." I raised an eyebrow at Trask that clearly stated 'you think', and he coughed. "We should continue to the escape pods! She's probably already left, and the Sith won't hesitate to blow this ship outta space without her on it."

"Alright, but if the zombie chase us, I'm tripping you."

"What?" He looked at me, and I grinned.

"Nothing! Let's go already, come on! Sheesh, for someone who is worried about being blown up, you sure talk a lot." I called back over my shoulder. He scowled and jogged after me.

"Hey! I'm not the one talking so much! You are–" His complaint got cut off as the door to our right slid open, and a dark Jedi stepped forward. "A dark Jedi! I will hold him off, you go ahead!"

"Wait, I–" The door slid shut behind him, and I scowled. "I told you this was going to happen, idiot."

My phone – or was it a comm. unit? – beeped at me and Carth appeared. _"You're the only person left alive other than me. Hurry up to the escape pods, or I will be forced to leave without you!"_ He disappeared and I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…I thought he was supposed to be all heroic? Maybe I shouldn't have called him a creepy-stalker-dude earlier…" I chuckled to myself as I continued onwards.

I was only telling the truth…kind of.

* * *

"Finally, you're here! Any longer, and I was going to call you a lost cause and go!" Carth exclaimed, and I grinned. "Now, in, in! We have to go, now!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like they can actually blow the ship up with me on it. I'm not just a plot device; I'm an _important_ plot device!" I grinned at his suspicious look as he crowded into the _one man_ escape pod with me, and wrinkled my nose. "Bit close, aren't ya?"

"Not my fault." He shot at me, and I smirked at him.

"I know. I just enjoy pushing your buttons too much. It's really fun. You should try it some time!"

"What, push your buttons?"

"No, of course not! Push your own. Duh."

He opened his mouth to retort, or maybe just make some intelligent sounding comeback that I wouldn't have understood properly, but I smiled at him. A second later, we hit the atmosphere of Taris and my world went dark.

* * *

_Flashing lightsabers. One red, two yellow. Or maybe it was just a double bladed, because they never seemed to be facing the same way. The feeling of a mask pressing onto my face, almost suffocating me, but I could breathe normally._

_Cold blue eyes gazing at me, a wisp of brown hair marring the image. A chilling voice – 'You cannot win', and my mouth moved. _

'_That's what you think.'_

_Flashing red, burning fire, a cold embrace. A presence that I never wanted invading my mind, pushing it's way inwards, receding cold and a warmth grasping my heart, almost burning._

_Blessed darkness._

* * *

I woke slowly, stretching myself out like a cat, before taking stock of my body's condition. Muscled relaxed, check, mind alert, check, skin unbroken…mostly check. Perfect.

"Are you awake, or just stretching in your sleep?" A rough voice came from my right, and I smiled to myself.

"Well, that depends. Do you want me to wake up, or would you prefer I keep sleeping." I opened my eyes, and focused on the absolutely _awesome _orange jacket belonging to one Carth Onasi.

"Honestly? I'd prefer it if you woke up. You've been tossing and turning in your sleep, moaning like you had the plague or something." His eyes furrowed, and I grinned at him.

"Naw, didn't know you were so worried, Carth. Whelp, anyways. We should probably find Bastila and a way off this Sith infested planet, picking up a few sidekicks along the way, huh?" I stood up, closing my eyes against the feeling of blood rushing to my head so quickly.

"How did you know about that?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Oh, come on. Fighting in the space above Taris, which is a Sith infested place, Bastila nowhere to be seen, and your generous yet suspicious attitude mixed with my own violently pacifistic ways? What else is gonna happen?" I grinned at him and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the foreign smell of metal, ship fuel and abandoned apartments that aren't empty.

"Violently pacifistic?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I don't like fighting for my life or over stuff, but I enjoy fighting as a recreational hobby. I won't start physical fights, though I'm quite happy to end them, but I have no problem punching people if they're being rude, perverted or just plain stupid. Confusing? Mostly. Conflicting? Yes. Downright strange? You betcha." I grabbed 'my' equipment as I explained, and strode over to the door. "Coming?"

"Uh…yeah. But just as a warning, we should probably keep a low profile. The Sith are really cracking down and trying to find any soldiers or escape pods that crashed Taris after the fight." He explained, falling in step behind me.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine. Just as long as you don't shout 'For the Republic' _too_ loudly when we fight." With that, I strode out of the apartment, and straight into a firefight.


	3. Chapter 2

Life Swap: Episode One: KotOR I

Warning, Self insertion of my brother and I.

Authors Note: Don't expect too many updates like this, one after another. It just so happens that the Force is literally dancing through my fingertips, writing this story itself, and I can't be bothered just having it sit here on my computer until I felt you guys had waited a decent amount of time. Besides, Taris is so easy to write. And it's not like I'm detailing every single thing that happens. That'd take forever. Yeah, maybe, if I was doing this story seriously front the real Revan's point of view, but this is me, and not only have I never written a fight scene, but I personally do not feel like writing a hundred chapters when I could probably get away with ten to fifteen at the most.

Also: I don't need a Beta reader. Sorry. But I read my own work about three times over, then I get my brother to read it. And if you think the characters are OOC, then oh well. This is how I see them, not how you see them. So don't complain to me, coz I have many facets to my personality, and one of the most prominent ones is the bitch. Another is the child, and another is the flirt. I can't be two of them at the same time though, so don't worry about teenagers acting childish while being bitchy and flirty at the same time running around.

One More Thing: The way that 'Revan', or rather, 'Melody' (which is not my real name) speaks is actually how I really speak. I tried to put the inflictions in there, but there aren't many. Mainly just dropping g's off my ing's and t's off a few of my words. It's a new thing that I'm trying, and I think it works to give people more character. Nothin' major. (See what I did there? Lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, no matter how awesome that sounds, and The Eternal belongs to my brother. I'm not even sure if I own my mind. Phooey.

Chapter Two

"Hey Melody, what's up?" Nick asked his sister, turning on the television.

"Who in space is Melody, and who the frack are you?" She hissed at him, and he finally turned to look at her.

"Uh, Melody? You look a little…exposed there." He stated, averting his eyes _very_ quickly.

"…Shut up and help me. These clothes are confusing, and this is not what I looked like when I went to bed last night. I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much Juma juice…"

* * *

"So, let's review what's happened so far, and what we know. We killed a bunch of Sith as soon as we stepped out of our apartment. I found out that I'm a scoundrel by pickin' locks and stuff, Dia has a bounty, the cantina sucks, the doctor wants us to get a serum for him, the droid shop only has one good droid that we can't get jus' yet, and Bastila is probably in the Lower or Under City, 'coz that's where her pod landed. I got invited to a party involving a bunch of Sith later this week, and you are not coming. Also, you are not happy with me. Anythin' else?"

"No, but I do have some questions." Carth crossed his arms, and I smiled indulgently at him.

"Shoot."

"Okay. How in space did you _not_ know that you were a scoundrel, why the frack do you even want that droid, and why are you going to a party of _Sith_, without backup?" His eyes narrowed as I waved him off.

"Oh, that's easy. I forgot, I know these things, and you'll probably shoot them all before we even say hello."

"Why do you _want_ to 'say hello'?" He hissed this time and I inwardly compared him to a housecat. _Nah, too orange._

"Four words: Undercover mission."

"That was two."

"No it wasn't. Two of the words were used up when I said 'four words'. Jeez, get with the program." I rolled my eyes and he growled slightly at me, gritting his teeth. "Now, you go sit over there and look like you belong here. I'm gonna earn some money."

I waved my hand towards a booth out of the way, and he stared at me. "What the frack are you gonna do now?"

"Duel, duh." I walked off in the direction of Ajuur the hut, leaving him staring at my back in disbelief.

* * *

"Hey, Ajuur! I want a duel!" I declared as soon as I entered the room, and every eye slid over two me, taking in my loose clothing, holstered blaster and vibrosword, and the wide, cocky grin. Ajuur laughed at my audacity, aand spoke up as I grew closer.

"You've got spunk, human. I like it. You'll get 10% of whatever we earn through betting. Now you just need a name." I grinned at him.

"How 'bout the 'Mysterious Stranger'?" I said, and he snorted.

"Tacky. Lame. No one will like it. How about…Sparks?" He said, and I raised an eyebrow after getting over my shock. The Mysterious Stranger was the one they give you in the game, damn it! Oh well, I wasn't that fussed on it anyway.

"Sparks? Why Sparks?"

"You got attitude, cockiness, a spark of life about you. You probably argue with anyone and everyone just for the fun of it. It works. People will love it." He explained, and I grinned.

"Oh, is that all. I thought it was 'coz you thought I could summon lightnin' or somethin'."

"Bah. That's a Jedi thing. We are fighters, not Jedi."

"Too true." I shrugged and glanced around, before setting my eye on Duncan. "I suppose I'm fightin' him then?"

"Yes. You ready?" I couldn't stop the wide grin that came over my face.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"I can't believe you. You were completely reckless! What were you thinking going in to fight duels without a single scrap of armor, and only a single vibrosword and blaster by your side?" Carth ranted at me as we walked out of the cantina later that evening.

"Uh…easy money? Besides, now we can _buy_ armor, instead of relyin' on our quilting skills to sew up the stuff we pull off dead people. And most of the time they don't even fit. I mean, look at you! You can _so_ tell you don't have a single credit to your name, _and_ are almost completely harmless, simply 'cos you have patches that don't match the rest." I pointed at the most obvious one; a silver patch of reinforced leather over his stomach, which stood out from the rest of the dark red armor.

"Well, it was what was available. And at least it offers _some _protection!" He defended, and I smirked.

"Yeah, well, I only go for the best." My smirked morphed into an absolutely evil grin, and he looked at me sharply.

"…How much are you planning on spending on this armor?"

"As much as necessary." I lead the way into Kebla's 'Equipment Emporium' and he followed, grumbling about going hungry and frivolous expenses. I ignored him, and happily made Kebla _very _happy by buying an expensive suit of armor that not only fitted and protected me, but actually looked _more_ than halfway decent.

"Done!" I skipped over to Carth and watched his eyes travel up and down, noting where the armor seemed to emphasize a _little _more that he thought necessary, and grinned when he scowled at me.

"Alright, it looks nice. Though what's with the skintight black leather look?"

"It's leather reinforced with a tough but flexible mesh. And why not? If you've got it, flaunt it, and hope it makes everyone else either underestimate you or get distracted by your assets." I shrugged. "It's a bit strange to me, but then, I personally have never worn somethin' like this. I just thought it was a good idea and ran with it."

"A_ good idea_? It was a _good idea_ to spend almost all of our money on something you just FELT LIKE BUYING?" He was shouting at this point, but I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I am a Gemini. What more reason do you need?" I shrugged again and walked off, leaving him fuming in the middle of the path behind me, watching me go.

"…What in space is a Gemini?" He asked himself, before jogging to catch up. He had to admit, it looked good, and worked. I definitely looked more dangerous, even with my dark red smugglers jacket over the top.

* * *

"Hey, you made it! Whoa…nice outfit there, Sparks." Yun Genda, the man who invited me, said, and I grinned.

"Thanks. I'm guessin' you've been watching the duels?" I asked, accepting a mug of Tarisan ale, and he grinned at me.

"Yeah. Me and the guys had heard there was this new face there by the name of Sparks who was a real looker, so we checked it out. Imagine my surprise when it was you, and imagine their surprise when I told them you were going to be here at the party!" He gestured to the guys behind him, some with partners, most without, who all grinned appreciatively in my direction. I grinned back then looped my arm through Yun's.

"I don't see why, Yun. You're quite the looker yourself. I sure you must have had _heaps_ of girls hangin' off you in school." I purred at him, and grinned when he took a heavy drink of ale to hide his blush.

What could I say? I was a pretty big flirt at times.

* * *

"You reek of alcohol, and it's five in the morning. What the frack were you doing for ten hours?" Carth demanded as soon as I walked in the door, his arms crossed in anger.

"Drinkin'. Arm wrestlin'. Partyin'. Dancin'. Watchin' the Sith all get drunk of their arses, then robbin' their apartment. Don't worry, I made it seem as though I had passed out about twenty minutes after my 'date' did and not long before the rest, then wrote a note to the guy and said I'd love to have stayed but I had an important duel to get to today. Which I do. It's against Marl, 'member?" I paused and took a look at myself before grinning. "And whoever I am, I seem to have a _very_ high metabolism. No fatness, drunkenness or hangovers for me, no sirree!"

"So you got the armor then." He sighed in relief at the backpack I showed him, then looked at me in confusion and suspicion. "What do you mean '_whoever I am_'?"

"I, uh…Well, that is…" Oh shit. I did _not_ mean to say that. What do I do, what do I do? Oh, I know! "It appears that, uh…though I'm not _entirely_ drunk, the alcohol _has_ affected my memory. More specifically, my name…and age…and what the hell I look like other than my hair and skin colour, or measurement for that matter."

"…You're joking." He deadpanned, and I grinned brightly.

"Nope!" He sighed in annoyance and sat in a chair, gesturing at the only other one in the apartment.

"Right. Your name is Aisha Mattan. You are 27. Other than your hair and skin, you have green eyes, no freckles and a scar just above your right eyebrow. You are thin, muscled, and flexible. Anything else?" _Wow. My name sounds like a drunk saying 'Can I eat ya mat, Anne'. Heh. Funny. The Jedi have a weird taste in names. At least they didn't call me something like 'Raven'. Unoriginal much?_

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that you just rattled them off like a list off supplies, I might have thought you were flirting with me. I mean, _seriously_? _Muscled_?_ Flexible_? Have you been payin' more attention than I thought?" I smirked at him, raising an eyebrow suggestively, and burst out laughing when he spluttered. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower, then I'm goin' out again."

"What? Where are you going this time?" He demanded, and I raised an eyebrow sardonically at him.

"Your memory goin' or something? I told you, I gotta make an appearance with Marl, or the Sith'll get suspicious. And seriously, we do _not_ need any Sith barging in here, considering we aren't even meant to _be_ here. So, later."

"You're going to fight Marl on no sleep and half drunk?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Sure, why not. This body feels fine. If not, maybe the Force will help me? Who knows. Ta."

When I left ten minutes later, no longer feeling so icky and with a cheerful bounce in my step, he was staring at the wall opposite him in deep thought. I shook my head as I stepped out. _That frown is gonna freeze on his face if he keeps up with that_.

* * *

"Well done! You have beaten Twitch now. No one else remains, and no one will fight you. Maybe if Bendak Starkiller were still here, he would, but he only fights to the death. Still, if you want to, contact him and I will set it up." Ajuur said, and I chuckled nervously.

"Yea-no. I don't think so. I only did it for the money, though the fighting was fun. Still, it's all good. See ya, Ajuur!" I walked off, ignoring the other duelists just as they ignored me.

As I was about to step out into the street, a man in yellow Mandalorian armor stepped up beside me. I stopped and looked at him, before half smiling in nerves and taking a step back.

"Er, hi Bendak. 'Sup?"

"I have been watching you in the ring. You're good. I think I would enjoy fighting against you, but I only fight in death matches. So, what do you say?"

"Uh, no thanks. Death matches are bad mojo. Dark-side points kachinged. You know, stuff like that." I grinned at him and started to walk off, only to hear him scoff behind me.

"You're a coward. Running away from the only decent fight you'll get on this planet. Whatever. You ain't worth my time." He dismissed me easily, and I turned back to him, smiling brilliantly.

"Nah, I just don't want the dark side points. Besides, I'm gonna fight a Rancor later on, on this planet. I doubt even you could be that tough. I mean, the thing is easily three times my height. And, sorry mate, but even if you could get into the Under City, or up on Davik's warship, I doubt you could get to it. It requires a very…selective set of skills. So, see ya!" I waved goodbye and skipped off, brand new Echani double bladed sword bouncing jauntily across back and Mandalorian blaster hanging from my belt.

He just grunted and watched me go, scowling beneath his helmet.

* * *

"Another patrol heading down? Seems we're just wasting them. All right, but watch your back. Those damn Vulkars will shoot anything, including us." The guard opened up the elevator, and I nodded towards him before jerking my head and leading Carth into the elevator. He could barely suppress his anger, and as soon as we were in the elevator he jerked his helmet off.

"This plan is absolute crap." He stated, and I laughed as I took mine off. "What the frack kind of plan is 'disguise as Sith and walk straight up to them'?"

"A very good one, apparently. Face it, you're jus' jealous that you didn't come up with it yourself." I started stripping my armor off, earning a yelp from Carth.

"What the space are you doing!" He averted his eyes quickly, turning around to hide his blush. I laughed at him again.

"Relax. I'm wearing my armor beneath it. Besides, you do _not_ want to be walkin' around the Lower City in Sith armor, so hurry up and get changed. I grabbed your armor and packed it before we left, so you'll be fine." I threw my pack at him and stole his, poking my tongue out when he scowled at me, and shoved the Sith armor in it. "We'll need to see the Hidden Beks. They'll take the armor off our hands, and give us pass papers which will get us down to the Under City and give us unheeded passage to the Upper City as well. It's actually a pretty good deal. I wonder how good I am at Swoop Racing?"

Carth stared at me as I mused, then scowled in suspicion again. "How in space do you know so much? Are you a Sith, just leading me on so you can get Bastila and kill her yourself?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Puh-lease. If I was a Sith, even an apprentice, I woulda just killed you already, done my research by not botherin' to wear my uniform, and I wouldn't have had to steal the uniforms to get past that guard. Hello? Use your brain Carth! Jeez, I ain't no Saul Karath you know."

"How do-" He started, but I raised my hand and stopped him.

"It ain't really a big secret, you know. Duh. I know about Telos, and I know about your insecurities. Why do you think I haven't said anything? Now shut up, finish getting dressed, and jus' trust that my information is correct, even if you don't trust me. And keep your guns at the ready. Every step down here is a potential fire fight."

He frowned again, but complied none-the-less. Just as the elevator ground to a halt and the doors slid open, I heard him mutter behind me, "You really use some strange phrases occasionally. I'm watching you."

I shook my head and readied my sword, for once looking forward to the fight literally just around the corner.


	4. Chapter 3

Life Swap: Episode One: KotOR I

Warning: Self Insertion of me and my brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own KotOR I. I don't particularly want to, though I would like to have Force Powers. Also, The Eternal (that guy from the very beginning of the show) belongs to my brother. I honestly find the guy kind of boring but hey, what can you do?

Chapter Three

"I knew there was a reason why I hated this place." I muttered as I looked around the dingy Under City. It was worse than the game made it seem, which wasn't all that good to begin with. For one, there was the smell. "I never knew somethin' could actually _smell_ like despair and hopelessness."

Beside me, Carth smiled grimly. "The Tarisian nobles would sell their own mothers if they thought it would get them anything, so this doesn't surprise me much."

"Hey, this is our elevator!"

"Yeah! It'll cost you five credits to use it!"

"Yeah, five credits!" The two men in front of me were probably the dirtiest I had ever seen face to face, but then, I had never been to a place where no water was clean enough to actually wash in. I groaned at them, cursing myself for forgetting about their ridiculous attempt at money. Usually I blew them off, but I hadn't actually met them before.

"You know, if you aren't nicer, people could decide to just turn around and go straight back up that elevator. Or they could just kill you." I explained, and the brothers looked nervous. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Carth eyeing me, probably expecting _me_ to kill them, or run them off. I smiled brightly at them. "But! I reckon if you do I as say, you'll be getting' a lot more credits!"

They stared at me in shock, before glancing at each other and nodding their heads. "We are yours to command, master! We shall forever be your loyal minions!"

"Uh, hey! Thanks…guys. Now, just do as I do." I turned to Carth and put on a blankly polite face, holding my hand out. "We thank you for usin' the Brothers United Elevator TM. That will be five credits. We hope you enjoy your stay here in the Under City. Brothers United: Making your day easier!"

Carth stepped back in confusion when faced with my blank stare and hesitantly handed over five credits. I smiled politely at him and nodded, before turning back to the two men. "See? They just hand 'em over. Now, you try it on me."

"Uh…We thank you for using the Brothers United Elevator TM."

"That…will be five credits?"

"We hope you uh…_enjoy_…your stay here in the Under City."

"Brothers United: Making your day easier?" I smiled widely at them and handed over the five credits Carth had given me.

"See? Isn't that much better? Well, whatever. See ya boys!" I waved at them and walked off, ignoring the girl who came running up to us in an attempt to make conversation with us. I knew everything I needed to about this place.

"What was that?" Carth asked me, and I glanced at him.

"What?"

"That! You actually went out of your way to turn their desperate scrabble for money into a business!" He stated, waving wildly in the elevators direction.

"What? I saw an opportunity to help someone and I took it. Just because I'm not some saint doesn't mean I'm dark either. I like to think of myself as more of a…cloud. Yeah, I have my bad moments; when I chuck around lighting and hailstones, but I also have the ability to simply be cute, fluffy and completely innocent. No one I have ever met ever thinks badly about the clouds." I gave a half smile, and he sighed in annoyance.

"Damned if you aren't the most confusing person I have ever met."

"That's the way it should be."

* * *

"You have to help me! Please, nobody else will! Not even the Beks will help!" A teenage voice broke the silence-but-not-silence that had fallen over Carth and I, and I ginned widely at the blue shape running towards us.

"That's our girl. Come on, and let me do the talkin'." I led him towards the twilek, and met her as she ran towards us. "Calm down, Mission. It's all good. Zaalbar will be okayish till we get there, so calm down. We'll help you get Zaal back and kill some Gamorreans for kidnappin' your friend, and you help us get into the Black Vulkar Base. Kapish?"

She stopped, staring at me in confusion. "What? How did you know about the Gamorreans? And why in space would you want to get into the Vulkar Base?"

"I just do, and your man Gadon or whatever he's called wants his accelerator back, and I want my friend, so I'm racin' in the Swoop Race to win her. Not that I expect us to get her without a fight." I explained, and she looked to Carth for confirmation.

"It happens. I've learnt to just go along with it." He said, and I grinned at him.

"Oh…Kay? Sure, I'll help you. Just as long as we get Big Z back." She nodded, and I turned my grin to her.

"Excellent. There's some armor in the pack, and your choice of either a better sword than the one you have now or a blaster. Take your time; Zaal ain't goin' nowhere jus' yet." I slipped my pack off my back and handed it over, leaving her to get changed.

* * *

"Hold it! Or-or I'll shoot!" I tilted my head at the gun pointed at my stomach and grinned at the guy holding it. He was gonna die to rakghouls, so I wasn't feeling to annoyed at him.

"Knock it off, kid. We've lost enough people to those damn rakghouls; we don't need to lose any more to a needless firefight." A silver haired man stepped up beside him and came closer to me, sizing our group up. "Don't bother searching the wreckage, those damn Vulkars already got everything."

"Oh, that's fine. I wasn't searchin' for the pods actually. I heard you were down here and thought I'd say hi, Canderous of Ordo." I grinned at him as he raised an eyebrow at me and grunted. "Are you gonna say hi back?"

"Hi. Now, I'm outta here before any more of those fiends turn up. Come on, you di'kut! This was a waste of my time. Any who fall behind get left behind!" Canderous called over his shoulder, before marching off, leaving the humans tripping over their feet in an attempt to keep up.

What do you know? They _didn't_ die to rakghouls. Small miracles can occur.

I grinned and turned to Mission. "_Now_ we can go get Zaalbar."

* * *

The sewers stunk. And I mean reeked. And I knew they would only get worse as we went deeper. Thankfully, we had almost found Zaalbar, so we were almost halfway finished down here.

The next door slid open with a groan, and the grunting of pigs made me growl in annoyance. They were _everywhere_! I threw myself into the battle, not bothering to look back at Carth or Mission, who were backing me up with blaster pistols. One Gamorrean swung his axe at me, and I ducked underneath it, thanking whatever Power there was out there that when I had been transported into the game, I got all of Revan's subconscious knowledge, such as reaction time and languages. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't.

A teenage scream brought me out of my battle rage, and I killed the one I was facing before turning to Mission, to see another Gamorrean, a white one this time, towering over the girl, about to cleave her in two. I didn't care that it was just a game and she would most likely get back up with at least one hit point again, I was _angry_. Angry at the Gamorreans for choosing to base in a sewer. Angry at them for dealing with slavery. Angry at them for being _absolutely everywhere_.

But most of all, I was angry at the big albino Gamorrean for even _attempting_ to kill such an awesome person as Mission.

"Leave. Her. _Alone_." I growled and flung my hand out, focusing, imagining the lightning dancing from my fingertips and frying the pig.

And it happened.

He was the last one, and his squeals echoed around the chamber for a few seconds before fading away as Carth and Mission stared at me in shock. I was staring at my hand, wondering where the _hell_ that had come from. I was not supposed to be able to do that yet…I think. But…I was just so angry. Or rather, annoyed. But angry at the leader for trying to kill Mission. What power! It was invigorating. It was amazing. It was addicting…

It was terrifying.

I never knew how scary it could be to use the force, especially the dark side, without any prior training. And now I did.

"Aisha?" Mission's voice snapped me out of my shock, and I looked up at her. She looked slightly scared, but it was fading fast, quickly being replaced with gratitude and awe. "That-that was amazing! I thought I was gonna die, and then – whoosh! Crackle, squeal, burny, spasm – oh sithspit, I'm starting to sound like some kind of Sith. But, thanks. You saved my life, Aisha. Thanks."

I stared at her, kind of empty, not really registering what she was saying. My mind was still trying to grasp that power – that tantalizing, irresistible power – but also trying to back away from it, to run away and never touch it again. I understood more than I ever had before, how horrible it was to fall. And I wondered how Revan could stand it, when se fell and used the Star Forge, tried to conquer the galaxy while trying to save it at the same time.

I didn't want it. But I did. It was conflicting inside me, and I was confused. Me, who couldn't make up my mind from one minute to the next, who was afraid of commitment, of making decisions, who constantly wavered between all things. I hated it.

And that's when I finally decided on something in my life. I was going to harness this power as Revan and leave her with my own subconscious memories, so she could use the Force safely, and know how I felt.

May neither of us fall.

* * *

Zaalbar quite willingly gave me a life debt after he was set free and learnt about how I had saved Mission. I had smiled serenely and bowed low, stating how honoured I was to accept with a seriousness that had Carth and Mission blinking. He followed us, enduring my teasing with a sort of acceptance, though he was rather touchy about his hygiene. It seemed Wookies really didn't like baths.

And then, we reached the rancor.

* * *

"You mean we have to fight a bloody _rancor_?" Carth hissed at Mission, who smiled weakly and nodded.

"There's no way for us to sneak past it. It'd snatch us up before we were even halfway across the room." She explained, and Carth huffed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Cheer up, Carth, it's not the end of the-oh look! A dismembered arm with a data pad and three stoppered vials full of badly smelling liquid which I shall hereby call Liquid Shit." I pointed happily at said items, and Carth scowled.

"Uhuh. And what are we meant to do with this?" He picked up a vial and tilted it, scrunching his nose at the way the liquid literally looked like a bad case of diarrhea. "It does look a little like crap."

"Dude, that's nasty!" Mission said and took a step back.

"Well," I said and waved the data pad around, "the guy who arm that belongs to was trying to get into the Vulkar base as well, and they made the stuff to distract the rancor, who I shall name Freddy, only before they could use it, Freddy caught them. Sad stuff really."

"Uhuh. And you knew that using your psychic future-seeing powers?" Carth said sarcastically, only for me to snort.

"Pfft. As if. They see into the future, not the past. I read the data pad, duh." I smiled widely and handed it over, allowing him to read it for himself.

"Right. That still doesn't tell us what we're going to do."

"Sure it does. We're gonna have one person sneak in, put a few delayed blast grenades into the half chewed body of someone from the pile while Freddy's back is turned, and then soak the grenades in the crap. Freddy will smell the shit, eat the grenades, the grenades will blow up inside of Freddy's throat, and I will shed a tear over the fact that the first rancor I ever owned died so quickly. Any questions?" I grinned at the disbelieving faces around me before stealing Mission's belt and putting it on.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She yelled, holding her pants up with her hands.

"Easy. Only you or I can sneak, and Zaal would find a way to resurrect me and kill me himself after I had already down the deed if I were to send you in there. Ergo, I go. Savvy?" I grinned as I flicked the switch and turned invisible, picking up a vial and a few grenades.

I blew in Carth's ear, poked Mission's nose and pulled Zaalbar's fur before I left, leaving them grumbling about my 'nerve', sneaking into Freddy's lair.

Now that I was invisible and away from the others, my real nerves made themselves known. When I told Bendak that the rancor was three times my height a couple of weeks ago, I lied. It was actually about four and a half times my height, and it would take twenty me's holding hand to go around it. It was _huge_.

_Just get to the bodies, dump the grenades and crap, then get the hell out of there. Let the butterflies go, Melody. Let them go. Fly away pretty butterflies. Don't let Freddy see you._

I waved goodbye to the imaginary butterflies before steeling my resolve and creeping towards the bodies. There were a lot, all in various stages of decay. A few rats squeaked out at me, and I smiled grimly. I picked one just on the outskirt, quickly setting the timer and uncorking the vial. The putrid smell made me gag and my eyes watered as I poured it onto the body, before hightailing it out of there as fast as I could while stealthing. I could see Freddy already smelling the odour, and I wasn't so sure that, even if it was a game where I was from, I wouldn't die from the explosion, thereby ending my minds life and trapping Revan wherever she was. Which was presumably in my body.

_I wonder how Nick's dealing with having Revan for a visit?_ Almost there-

An explosion detonated behind me just as I threw myself into the hallway where Carth Mission and Zaalbar were waiting worriedly, and I shot the door panel to close it behind me, which made me appear. They all jumped at my appearance; then again as bit of debris hit the door behind me with a multitude of loud thud, clunks and maybe a few squelches. I didn't want to know.

"Are you all right, Aisha?" Carth asked, kneeling down beside me and taking the pistol from my shaking hands.

"Never again." I said, still staring at the door.

"Huh?"

"I am never facing a rancor that size again. I'd rather drink a vial of Liquid Shit." I stated and looked up at him, and he laughed.

"There's my girl. Come on, I think you're scaring the kid." He helped me up and I chuckled as I looked at the door controls that I had shot.

"Uh…whoops?" I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. Carth sighed and Mission giggled at me before bouncing over.

"It won't take long; you only shot the close button. A few rewires and it'll be good as new. Kind of." Mission fiddled with some wires and stuff, and was rewarded with a series of beeps and the door sliding open again.

"Oh, Freddy. I never want to see you again, but I'm gonna miss you." I sighed and pretended to wipe a tear from my eye as Carth stared at me incredulously and Mission giggled again. "What? It was my first pet rancor, okay?"

He merely shook his head as they followed me into the Black Vulkars base.

* * *

"Ga-don!" I yelled as soon as I walked in the Hidden Bek's base. "Oh, Ga-don. Guess what I have?"

I hefted a heavy metal box with handles at both end onto his tables, grinning wildly. "And guess what? I only killed forty seven Gamorreans, sixty three rakghouls, seventy six Black Vulkars and one rancor! What a stroll in the park."

I could tell we didn't look it though from the way his bionic eyes rested on tears in our armor, blood stains in our hair and clothes, and a few choppier patches of fur from Zaalbar. "You look like you went through hell." He stated, and I grinned.

"Maybe so, but that's what you get when you decide to go in the back door of the Vulkar Base, and then come out the front. Not everyone was happy to see us. Especially not that Kandon guy. Oh well. Brejik's loss, your gain." I shrugged and leant forward, resting my arms on the metal chest sitting innocently on his table. "So, you gonna install this baby and let me race or what?"

"We'll install it, and you'll race it, don't worry about that. You just go clean up and rest." He shooed us away, but I hung back slightly.

"Gadon? Word of advice – Mission's just a kid physically, but she's an adult mentally. Initiate her into the Beks soon, before it's too late. She got a very generous offer from the Vulkars, and I reckon if it weren't for the fact that it was you, and it was Brejik, she would have taken it. And then you'd have been be down one _very_ useful scoundrel. Night."

I walked off, leaving Gadon and Zaerdra staring at my back, one in disbelief and one in thought.

* * *

"Ah. Nothing like a good cup of coffee to wake you up in the mornin'." I breathed in the scent of pure caffeinated goodness as Mission looked at me in confusion.

"Aisha? That's caffa, not…koh-fee." She said, but I waved her off.

"Same difference. Whatever." I took a mouthful and smiled wider. She looked at me, her mind trying to work through the sleep still invading her mind in an attempt to decipher what I had said, before grunting and turning back to her…goopy cereal.

"Bloody morning people…" She muttered just as Carth slid into a chair across from her. He took one look at her, then looked at me before deciding he did not want to know

Wise decision.

I smiled brightly at him and chimed a 'Good morning!' as the last of our ragtag group slid into his own place and began stuffing his face with…glop. I am officially never eating breakfast in this galaxy. Seriously.

"Aisha Mattan?" I turned to look at the Hidden Bek beside me, and he nodded. "It's time to get ready."

"Rightio. Lemme finish my coffee and grab a Bek jacket so I look kinda look like part of the team. I'll meet you out there in a few." He nodded and ran off as I chugged the rest of my drink and slammed the mug on the table, before pushing my chair back and standing up. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck."

"Get lost. Stupid, annoying, morning people." I grinned at Mission and patted her shoulder before turning to the nearest Bek and asking if I could borrow his jacket. He gave it to me with a bit of confusion and amusement, and waved me on when I asked if I could borrow it. I strode out of the cafeteria, leaving Carth staring after me, Mission sleeping on the table and Zaalbar stuffing his face.

"Coffee?" Carth said, looking into the dregs of my cup. "What's coffee? This is caffa."

Mission flapped her hand at him and attempted to sit up properly, but failed miserably. "Same difference."


	5. Chapter 4

Life Swap: Episode One: KotOR I

Warning: Infiltration into the KotOR world, courtesy of my brother and me.

Authors Note: Okay, I know I haven't been asking, but it _would_ be really nice if at least one person could drop a review. Even if it jus says 'cool' or something. One word reviews are fine! It's just…I dunno…I feel like no one is reading this, and I am doing for my own amusement, but it's nice to even just have _one_ review sitting there, saying 'yes! Someone reads my story and thinks it's either good enough or bad enough to review!

And Hey: I don't mind flames. Flames me all you want, coz I'm not gonna stop writing. And if you have questions, or don't understand something, just ask and I'll explain it! Just…come on, people! Give me a little love!

And Now: Back in the box for you, Little Miss Whiny! The Force is dancing through my fingers now, so up, up and away!

Disclaimer: Yeah, No ownies of the KotOR, Mr Eternal belongs to my brother, and I belong to myself. Or God. Whatever your beliefs.

Chapter Three

I had always thought the place where they held the Swoop Race in the game to be a bit strange. There were no spectators, no stands, not even a bench for the racers to sit on! So when I saw the place where we were meant to race, I was pleasantly surprised. The stands were massive and filled to bursting with people cheering and screaming out the names of their favourite racers, and there were not one, but _two_ benches for the competitors.

As I sauntered in, skin tight armour highlighting assets and a Hidden Bek jacket that was absolutely massive on me, almost all of the eyes slid over to me for at least a few seconds before turning back to what they were doing. I ignored them and made my way immediately to the mechanic working on my bike. He looked up as I came over, and I could see the worry on his face.

"You are racing this bike?" He asked and I grinned at him, nodding. "Be careful. The accelerator is unstable – it won't last long. Do your heats, and do them _fast_. Do you know the rules?"

"Yeah, I did some studying in my spare time." I waved my hand dismissively, and he frowned as much as an Ithorian could before nodding in acceptance.

"Well, your heat is coming up soon. Go talk to the coordinator." He gestured towards the Duros standing behind the counter, and I nodded to him.

"Doing so."

* * *

It wasn't until I was on the track, in the pilot seat, that I freaked. I had never done this before! Hell, I only had half an hour's driving experience, and that was in a normal car, let alone a Swoop Bike! I forced myself to breath deeply and focus, running a critical eye over the controls. They looked simple enough…for now.

The countdown started, and I hit the accelerator, quickly pressing the gear changes as the whine of the engine grew too loud. I drove the bike the way I would in the games, short sharp swerves to dodge objects and hit boost pads, quickly straightening up. I didn't know how I was doing in terms of time, but it was actually kind of fun…if you get high off adrenaline rushes. Luckily, I do.

When I hit the finishing line and slammed the brake on, for a second I thought it was going to flip. But it straightened itself out again and screeched to a stop, allowing me to climb out and head back to the mechanic.

He was pretty stunned at my performance, and I grinned at him before checking out my time.

16:32.

Holy _shit_. I had only ever gotten that time _once_ while playing the game; and that was on my second run! Not the first! No one else had even come close!

The other competitors were shooting dirty looks at me, and I chuckled nervously. Oh well. I needed that time to win Bastila, so I didn't feel too bad.

* * *

"And if you think you own me – wait, you were in the Endar Spire! What were you doing?" Bastila's voice was just like it was in the game; snobbish, cold and proper. I scrunched my nose at the thought of having to deal with her for the entire time while we were getting the Star Forge.

"Wasting time. I'm gonna get an offer to pretend to join Davik soon, so I'll get off planet that way. You were just an added bonus. Not that I think it's much of a bonus." I glanced over her and she huffed at me.

"Well, obviously you are completely incompetent when it comes to making a proper plan. And I am _not_ 'just a bonus'. I am a Jedi!" She scolded and I yawned widely.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You were locked in that cage till I distracted the Vulkars, and I technically own your arse, but I don't want sort of prissy slave, so you can make it up to me later." She opened her mouth to retort, but I spoke over her. "Come on, Carth is waiting. I'm sure you're eager to have your spat with him too, so let's go."

"Carth Onasi? Finally some good news. Lead he way." She commanded and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, _Your Highness_."

* * *

"Bastila! Thank God you're safe. Now we can finally get around to making our plan to getting off this planet." Carth said as soon as I opened the apartment door, and Bastila bristled. She couldn't actually explode because she was a Jedi, but she could bristle just fine.

"What have you been doing? You don't have an escape plan yet? Well, it's a good thing I'm back in charge of this mission, so we can finally get something _productive_ done!" She stated, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Uh, Princess, didn't I tell you before? I'm gonna get an offer from Canderous to pretend to join Davik, so then we'll steal his ship and the Sith pass codes and we'll get off this planet, literally just before its blown sky high. So don't sweat. I've got it under control." I waved my and dismissively at her, and she scoffed.

"And _how_ do you know that's going to happen?"

"Ask them. I'm just the main protagonist, not the smarts of the outfit. Though I think they would argue against that. Apparently I know too much. Meh." I sat down on the arm of a chair, looking over Mission's shoulder at whatever she was doing. Bastila turned to Carth, who shrugged.

"We've no idea, but she seems to just know these things. And they all seem to turn out correct." He shrugged, and Bastila frowned.

"Maybe she is Force Sensitive?"

"Maybe? Listen, Bastila, if she _isn't_ Force Sensitive I'd be mighty concerned. She made lightning appear and fry a Gamorrean while we were exploring the sewers. She saved Mission's life while doing so, but it makes me wonder just what else she can do that she isn't telling us." He narrowed his eyes and studied Bastila. "I don't trust her. And if she turns around and tries to stab us in the back, I won't hold back."

I felt more than saw Bastila look over at me, worried. I knew what she was thinking too.

Did I know that I was Revan?

Hell yes.

* * *

"Not gonna bring any of your little friends, Sparks?" Canderous asked, and I glanced over my shoulder at the apartment door, which hid them all from view.

"Nah. I reckon it'll be more fun with just you and me along. Besides, who would I bring? Carth is full Republic and doesn't trust me to hold his cup without spitting in it, Mission is awesome but only fourteen, Bastila has the entire Sith contingent after her, and Zaalbar is a Wookie. Their background checks wouldn't stand up, and they have too much 'niceness' in them for this job." I explained, and he grunted in approval.

"Good choice. Let's go." He led the way to the shuttle waiting to take us to Davik's place, and I grinned.

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

"It's not like you to have company, Canderous. You're going soft." Calo said, and I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Please. You're only doing so well right now because everyone else on this planet is so shit." I stated, and he glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and Canderous chuckled beside me.

"Watch it Calo. You aren't top dog yet, and I reckon Sparks might just knock you down to third place." He said, and Davik chuckled.

"Enough. I don't need my two best men fighting. Save it for the Sith." He said before turning to me. "So you want to join up with my crew, huh?"

I grinned at him. "Yep."

"Well, I'll have to do a background check, but if it all turns out fine you're good to stay. Come on, I'll give you a tour of my establishment." He walked beside me, leaving Canderous and Calo to bring up the rear. I cast an amused grin over my shoulder at Canderous, who raised an eyebrow in return.

"These grounds are full of many fine things…"

* * *

"…And this is my pride and joy, the Ebon Hawk. It's the fastest ship in the galaxy. Not that that means much with the Sith blockade around this blasted place." He said, and I glanced at the ship.

"Nice."

"It is, isn't it?"

* * *

"These are your quarters. You'll be staying here until your background check is done, and then we'll see about getting you more permanent quarters. Until then, stay in this area. The guards won't take lightly to any…wanderings." He left quickly, and Calo followed him, but Canderous stayed.

"We should act quickly. Who knows what your background check will bring up." He said and I shrugged.

"If he runs it on Aisha Mattan, it'll come up saying that I was born on Deralia, I became a smuggler 'coz I was bored, and I was scripted into the Republic because it was either that or jail. But if he goes really in depth, He'll find out that there never was such a person as Aisha Mattan born. Meh. Let's go."

I led him straight to Davik's torture chamber and set the man in one of the force cages free in exchange for the codes to the hanger bay. We killed more guards on our way there, and made good time.

I opened the door to the image of Davik and Calo running for the Hawk.

"Those damned Sith are bombing the entire planet! They'll blow us into dust! We gotta-" Davik stopped suddenly as he spotted us, and sneered. "Well, well, well, thieves in the hangar."

"I'll take care of them, Davik. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Calo promised, only to get shot in the face from my Mandalorian heavy repeating blaster.

"One down. And hopefully, this time he stays down." I aimed my blaster at Davik, only for him to get shot down by Canderous.

"What? You're not the only good shot around here." I shrugged in acknowledgment and led the way over to the downed Exchange boss.

"Come on, I want his armour. Get Calo's while we're at it too. Someone back at the apartment might be able to fit into it." I quickly stripped Davik of his armour and weapons, and ran onto the spaceship, Canderous close behind.

We lifted off and were just out of the hanger when the roof crashed down around the still bodies of Davik and Calo.

"Stay down this time." I muttered, watching the scene from my seat in the co-pilots chair.

* * *

"We must set course for Dantooine." The words, even though I was expecting them, still irked me. They were just so…demanding! Add that to the fact that I had just gotten down from the gun turret, one of the few things I hated in the game, and I could _hear_ the screams from the inhabitants of Taris screaming in my ears, I was not in a good mood.

I whirled on Bastila and poked a finger in her chest. "Listen, Princess. We are going there, yes. The Jedi council will probably want to hear about recent developments. But the likelihood of me being trained to be a Jedi is about the same as me being the Dark Lord Revan. So don't get your hopes up. And afterwards, we are going to some place like Nar Shaddaa so I can get rid of my fucking headache, and we can all be happy. Savvy?"

I didn't wait for her to answer instead turning on my heel and striding out of the cockpit and to the garage, where Canderous was cleaning his gun. I flopped down beside him and watched the way the gun was taken apart, then put back together.

"We're headed to Dantooine. The Council are gonna want to give me training and go after a bunch f maps that will lead us to Malak, where we can kill him and either save the galaxy or conquer it. I'm all for conquering it, but that makes you go dark and I'm not too partial to the whole 'cracked grey skin and yellow eyes' look it has going on. But I don't like glowing that much either." I explained, and he paused in his ministrations to look at me.

"And how do you know that?" He asked, and I grinned.

"I can see the future. To an extent." No need to tell him I'm just a hitchhiker in this universe, and where I come from everything that happens here is a game.

He grunted and turned back to his gun, running over it once more with a critical eye. I continued watching him before speaking again.

"I can hear them, you know."

"Who."

"The Tarisians. Their screams of death and pain. I can feel it. It hurts, and I hate it, but it won't go away. I always thought having the Force would be awesome, but I never realised how hard it could be." I shuddered and drew my knees up to my chest, hugging them. Canderous was silent as he turned to watch me, his face blank. I gave a hollow laugh at looked at him. "Canderous?"

"Yeah?"

"Distract me, please."

He stood and pulled me to my feet, taking my red jacket away. He moved back and settled into a stance, and I smiled as I settled into my own.

"Thanks." He merely grunted in response and attacked, and I lost myself in the spar.

* * *

Bastila was worried. She had met Aisha Mattan, or as she knew her, Revan, who had shown signs of knowing too much. She cast a Force Lighting for Force sake! This was bad. Very bad.

Unless…didn't Carth say she had cast it to save that blue Twilek girl, Mission? And other than a bit of knowledge on what was apparently _going_ to happen, though it wasn't by much; a day or two at most, she seemed completely oblivious. That statement she had made before – 'the likelihood of me being trained to be a Jedi is about the same as me being the Dark Lord Revan' – she sounded as though she didn't know that she _was_ Revan. It was common knowledge that the Jedi didn't train anyone above the age of five.

She sighed in frustration and massaged her temples. This was going to need some thinking over. It could just be that the Force had not let the council seal away her Precognition, but that didn't make sense because she never used to have it. Perhaps the Force had given it to her in a way to make up for having her memories taken.

All this thinking was giving her a headache. She would just have to make her usual report to the council, and tell them of the developments. They would know what to do.

Her decision made, Bastila left the cockpit to go to the medical bay. It was the least likely place to be disturbed and therefore perfect for her meditation.

She desperately needed it.


	6. Author's Note

Okay! News for everyone:

I have adopted this story to a person called ExistenceDenied, who contacted me regarding the lack of updates and stuff. She (I think it's a she) has written the first chapter of the new story, I have read it, and I will say this – Oh my god it's a lot darker but more realistic.

I quite like it actually. It's a lot more serious, taking it down a darker path to what I was doing, but still a good read. ExistenceDenied is actually a pretty good writer (in my opinion). So…I suggest you check it out.

It's called Life Swap still, but there are no episodes or anything like that. Just Life Swap by ExistenceDenied.

Sorry to all those who merely wanted the lighthearted fun that my version brought, but ExistenceDenied has written a decent one at least.


	7. ExistenceDenied has denied

Okay, so. It appears that ExistenceDenied has disappeared off the face of the planet, and due to lack of updates for...over 16 months, almost a year and a half, as well as lack of replies to private messages I have sent her, I'm going to assume she is no longer in the position to update due to Real Life. I sent her a message about two weeks ago informing her of my decision that if she didn't reply, I would be adopting the story out to someone else. Moynal contacted me about two hours ago stating that he (I think it's a he, I could be wrong. I have a habit of assigning genders based on the name...) thought Life Swap had died, and I have agreed.

Therefore, I am now putting Life Swap up for readoption. Let me know if you want it. Please? I'd like to see this get finished. (I would, but work and boyfriends and medieval reenactment are a pain when it comes to things like this occasionally.

I'll be checking my messages on Monday, to see if anyone wants a shot. I am willing to adopt this story out to multiple people at once. I promise that I will read and favourite every person that adopts this lol.

Moynal has already offered to write his own versions of this - keep your eye out over the next couple of weeks.

Thanks,

Stars

**Edit 6/8/13:** Also, KotOR-Luvr has indicated that they are interested in completing this story. Keep us posted KotOR-Luvr!


End file.
